The present invention relates to container holders for vehicles, and in particular to a container holder adapted to hold differently sized containers.
Vehicle drivers and passengers often carry beverages with them to drink while traveling. However, containers vary widely in size and shape. Thus, to accommodate all containers, a holder must be able to hold cans, tapered cups which may be made of relatively fragile foam material, or large mugs with handles. Different drivers and passengers use these differently sized containers and a driver may use a container at the same time as a passenger using a different sized container.
Some efforts have been made to provide container holders which will accommodate different sized containers. Such structures include, for example, adjustable opposed arms. Also, some container holders, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,017 accommodate, to some extent, different sized containers by providing resilient side supports. Although the latter design has met with success, the design does not allow fixed adjustability in which the side support can be adjusted to a variety of then fixed diameter supports for different sized containers. Thus there is a continuing need to provide a container holder that is conveniently adjustable for all container sizes.